This invention relates generally to body cooling devices and more specifically to an elasticized or adjustable band of cloth material to be worn on the body having at least one pocket for receiving and storing a container of frozen liquid or semi-liquid material.
Body coolant devices having compartments containing ice are not new, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,931 discloses a compress having a pocket which can be filled with ice or hot or cold water for use in relieving pain or inflammation. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,877 a closed end tubular container lined with waterproof material is taught having a plurality of separate compartments arranged in series each of which can be filled with ice and wrapped around the head or body of a person to cool same. These devices have the common disadvantage that the compartment receiving the coolant must be made of a separate waterproof material and be sufficiently large to accommodate ice in cube or larged crushed form thus rendering the device bulky, heavy and generally uncomfortable to wear. Filling such compartments with ice and removing and cleaning same after the ice melts is also a time consuming and messy procedure.
Other types of devices for cooling various parts of the body are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,013 and 3,900,035 wherein bandages are disclosed having bags containing a freezable liquid permanently enclosed in a textile material. These devices have the serious disadvantage that the entire device must be placed in a freezer which often results in either the outer surface of the textile material becoming stuck to the freezer itself with likelihood of subsequent damage upon removal or frost is generated on the surface of the material which must be removed. In additon, there is the disadvantage that where cooling for a long period of time is desired, a plurality of separate complete frozen devices is necessary.
Applicant's device overcomes these aforementioned disadvantages associated with devices of the prior art by providing a device in the form of a elasticized or manually adjustable band of soft textile material which has at least one compartment with at least one opening into which individual bags or containers of frozen liquid or semi-liquid material are placed for use and subsequently removed when melted for refreezing and reuse. The band can be washed when necessary and also reused.
Applicant's device of the present invention is particularly suited to be worn around the head or wrists to thereby reduce body heat and absorb perspiration of those engaged in physical effort such as sport participants and workers. This device is also suited for cooling various parts of the body for medical purposes.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved coolant device with a wider range of uses, more convenience, and also complete mobility.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a coolant device in the form of a band having at least one compartment into which can be placed sealed, refreezalbe liquid or semi-liquid filled containers.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a coolant device utilizing individually sealed containers each filled with a freezable liquid or semi-liquid material.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a coolant device wherein the individual sealed containers are linked together which both enables a plurality of the containers to conform to the contour of various parts of the anatomy or be separated from each other if more or less cooling is desired.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a coolant device utilizing pre-sealed, freezable, liquid or semi-liquid filled containers which can be quickly and easily taken from a freezer or portable insulated cooler and inserted in one or more recesses in the device.
The invention will be hereinafter considered and described in detail and in connection with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the preferred embodiments of the invention.